


Сущий кошмар

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Сущий кошмар

Серсея в этом платье так похожа на его покойную жену. Особенно когда не поджимает презрительно губы и не задирает так голову. Этот золотой свет. И так болит в груди, и сложно дышать. Память разом обрушивается на него, как тяжёлые морские волны, и придавливает его подобно толще воды, заливаясь в рот, забивая горло, вышибая слёзы из глаз. И в её глазах он может видеть своё отражение и чувствует тёплые пальцы, нерешительно коснувшиеся щеки.

Он сглатывает и передёргивает плечами, словно стряхивая наваждение.

«Она твоя дочь, старый осёл. Твоя. Дочь».

И золотые искры тают, осыпаясь в темноту.

Маргери Тиррел, безусловно, хороша собой. Он не понимает, почему на лице его невестки… Будущей, но всё же… такой интерес. Почему она без всякого страха берёт его под локоть. Так аккуратно и непринуждённо, словно так и должно быть. И улыбается. Улыбается такой очаровательной, такой лисьей улыбкой.  
Нет, это всё неправильно.  
Земля уходит из-под ног. Оленна Тиррел, пожалуй, больше подошла бы ему. Они оба многих пережили. С ней будет выгодно и интересно вести игру. И был ещё один огромный, несомненный плюс — они никогда не будут заинтересованы друг в друге.  
Так почему она кусает кончик писчего пера. Его пера. И так подозрительно щурится?

Санса Старк мнёт подол платья и боится на него даже глаза поднять, но он почему-то чувствует себя крайне неуютно. А девушка отпускает подол и тянет к нему бледную, подрагивающую руку. Только вот пальцы её смыкаются на запястье мёртвой хваткой.  
Рука немеет.

Как же зовут эту дылду? Леди Тарт? Кажется, так. Она смотрит на него такими большими, голубыми и абсолютно невинными глазами, что ему почему-то немного стыдно. Хочется спросить, что же он сделал не так, но тут её некрасивое, грубое лицо покрывается красными пятнами.

Бордель место не самое приятное. Хотя это суждение готов оспорить любой (но кто бы решился?). Вот тот же Оберин Мартелл. И ведёт он себя ещё хуже, чем при их недавней встрече. Гораздо хуже.  
Старик сдавленно рычит, когда дорниец хватает его за волосы на затылке и прикусывает кожу за ухом. Это настолько обескураживающе аморально… А этот нахал отстраняется и смотрит на него маниакально горящими глазами.

Яра Грейджой выросла с их последней встречи и вела себя, пожалуй, ещё хуже дорнийца. Какие же холодные у неё руки!

Русе Болтон попытался его связать. Не успел. Получил сапогом в лицо.

От Станниса он такого не ждал, но тот, похоже, и сам опешил от собственной наглости. Надо признать, сил прижать безоружного и крайне возмущённого Тайвина к стене у этого оленя хватило. А вот о дальнейшем он явно не подумал.

Женщина с красными волосами будто пыталась компенсировать недостаток воображения предшественника с лихвой. Он бы предпочёл никогда её больше не видеть.

Девушка с белыми волосами сжимала его горло. Он попытался разжать хватку, но, когда он обхватил её руки, она вдруг обмякла и разрыдалась в его плечо.

Когда его в объятьях сжал Григор Клиган, Тайвин решил, что он уже не способен испытывать ничего.

Но увидев Тириона, сидящего за его письменным столом, он икнул от ужаса и возмущения. А потом — проснулся.

***  
Реальность оказалась потрясающе нормальной. Никто не пытался к нему приставать. Хотя он немного вздрогнул, когда Томмен дёрнул его за рукав. Мальчик, кажется, ничего не заметил, а ответы на вопросы внука почему-то успокаивали. Томмен был слишком невинен для неудобных вопросов.

И только на малом совете кошмар настиг его. Он и не замечал никогда, насколько пристально смотрит на него Варис. Чушь какая! Он, наверное, даже немного завидовал тому, ведь у евнуха навряд ли были плотские желания. Даже абстрактные. И уж точно не связанные со скорбью.

Он, возможно, покинул совет излишне поспешно, они ведь собирались на его территории, и ему, как хозяину, полагалось дождаться их ухода. Но общество тяготило его. Он хотел остаться один. Он хотел покоя.

***  
Варис был слегка обескуражен поведением Десницы — сегодня тот был необычайно нервным. По меркам Тайвина это было слишком… Эмоционально. Он напоминал утёс, старый, обветренный и абсолютно безразличный к чужим чаяниям. Интересный объект для наблюдения, весьма располагающий к размышлениям. Один из сильнейших игроков. Его неприступность делала его таким прекрасным, особенно если забыть, что он лишь смертный.

Наверное, найдутся сумасшедшие, готовые рискнуть, чтобы увидеть, как ломается это нечеловеческое спокойствие. Он знал лишь одного человека, способного вызвать сильные чувства у столь холодной личности. И пережить бурю. Ему нравилось смотреть на это. Ему нравилось, как под взглядом Тайвина стыли внутренности, и не только у него.  
Но из них двоих он выбрал Тириона — в нём было море, а море однажды заставит пасть любую скалу.


End file.
